


Surprise

by i_am_catfood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec wants a baby, LET THEM BE DADS OK, M/M, Magnus' cat eyes (yessss), malec + kittens, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_catfood/pseuds/i_am_catfood
Summary: Alec brings home a surprise. (Which may or may not be a tiny black kitten)





	Surprise

"Magnus? I have a surprise." Alec shifted nervously, looking down at his hands, or rather what his in them. The word 'surprise', he supposed, was a little bit misleading. Surprises were things that were _planned_ , not things that you found in an alley on the way home and didn't have the heart to leave there.

"I love surprises. That better be the reason you're late though because- Alexander, is that a kitten?" The warlock replied, quickening his pace as he walked over to Alec.

"Surprise!" Alec said, holding the kitten out to Magnus. "He was in an alley near here when I was walking home. I didn't wanna leave him there. I hope that's okay." He explained as Magnus picked up the tiny black kitten, examining it before cradling it in his arms like a baby. Seeing Magnus' delighted face as he poked at the cat's nose affectionately filled Alec's heart up to the brim with adoration for the man in front of him. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to love and care for something alongside Magnus, maybe one day something more than a kitten, but he'd save that thought for another time.

"What are you staring at?" Magnus asked, pulling Alec out of his thoughts and back into reality, where both Magnus and the kitten were looking at him expectantly. Suddenly realizing something, Alec barely contained a laugh.

"He uh," Alec started, pausing to collect himself. "He has your eyes." He finished.

"Hmm. These ones?" Magnus asked, dropping his glamour to reveal his golden cat eyes. He watched amusedly as Alec's breath caught in his throat, his own eyes full of absolute wonderment that only Alec had ever shown towards Magnus sans-glamour. He then turned his attention to the kitten, who had perked up in interest. "I think he likes them." He said, nodding towards the tiny animal.

"We have that in common." Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus while being careful not to crush the kitten in between them.


End file.
